Cuando las hojas terminen de caer
by Malenemelle
Summary: Kannon Evans es el sobrino de un famoso pianista y es invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su mansión, pero allí se encuentra con la última persona que hubiera esperado. Mal Summary, pero bueno.
1. Prologo

**Bueno, aquí una idea extraña, la historia se llama "Cuando las hojas terminen de caer". Los protagonistas somos Alex y yo (como Kannon y Kemelle), pero también aparecen Maka Albarn y Soul Evans (de Soul Eater. Aviso: Soul Eater no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo a dos de sus personajes.). La trama es bastante simple: Kannon Evans es el sobrino de un famoso pianista y es invitado a pasar las vacaciones en su mansión, pero allí se encuentra con la última persona que hubiera esperado. Estoy bastante contenta, porque la escribimos, Alex, Hana y yo, así que tiene de todo. Voy avisando, no hay lemon y no pienso ponerlo.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cuando las hojas terminen de caer.**

**Prologo**

**Invitación**

_Kannon POV_

Tenia tanto frio… sentía que se me congelaban los píes y las manos. Maldita fiebre… Seguro que me levantaría tosiendo y que mi madre me aria mil nebulizaciones. Y no digamos prohibir viajar.

Me incorpore lentamente sobre la cama y mire el reloj. 3:00 am. ¿Por qué no podía dormir?

A lado del reloj estaba ese dichoso sobre. El sobre que me liberaría por unas semanas de las garras de mi abuela y de la mayoría de mi familia. No es que me sintiera bien por alejarme de casa, pero a veces mi madre, mi tía y mi abuela… se ponían difíciles.

Además, la carta me intrigaba.

No conocía gran parte de mi familia, y tampoco tenia claro como estaba formada. Sabía que el apellido Evans era de gente de la alta sociedad, con gran poder económico y político como mi padre, pero también se hablaba de importantes artistas y renombrados atletas. Así que mi imaginación, a lo largo de los años, se había encargado de idealizar a la familia que solo conocía por relatos.

Pero esta vez era diferente, conocería a mi tío en persona, podría hablar con el, preguntarle de su vida y contarle de la mía. Eso me emocionaba, aunque mi madre me había dicho que el tío Soul era un pianista muy ocupado y que seguramente no tendría mucho tiempo para mí. Eso no me preocupaba, ya encontraría un momento por mi cuenta.

Así que así estaban las cosas, yo con un viaje bien próximo y también con una tos pisándome los talones. Me merecía un premio si mi madre no se daba cuenta de mi temperatura antes de irme… pero tenía un buen presentimiento.

Me quede mirando el cielo a través de la ventana de mi cuarto y al final me quede dormido, para mi alivio, pensando en el viaje que iniciaría mañana, simplemente pidiendo que todo saliera de la manera acordada.

_General POV (En un lugar a varios kilómetros)_

-Señorita… ¿Por qué están reparando la habitación que esta al lado de la mía? Me molesta el ruido…

-Tranquila.- Dijo la oji-jade poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.- Vendrá un invitado a casa, y necesitará la habitación para dormir. Si el ruido te molesta porque no vas a la biblioteca hasta que terminen.

Kemelle miro la sonrisa de su tutora con apreciación y luego asintió para correr escaleras arriba. Maka la observaba dulcemente, como si de una hija se tratara. Al pensar en eso una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

-No llores.- le pidio una vos masculina a su espalda.

La rubia no se sobresalto, simplemente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos del color de la sangre. Sonrió mientras Soul tomaba la lágrima entre sus dedos y luego la besaba dulcemente en los labios. Fue un beso fugaz, y cuando se separaron Soul tomo la palabra con expresión divertida.

-Espero que el bastardo de Wes allá criado bien a su hijo.- Dijo con tono arrogante.

-Seguro que si, Wes debe ser un buen padre.- Maka lo tomo de la mano.- Pero no quiero precipitarme, no lo vemos desde nuestra boda, y a su hijo nunca lo vimos.

-Su nombre es Kannon, Kannon Evans.- Dijo el hombre cambiando su expresión a seria.

Maka abrió ampliamente sus ojos jade, mostrando así su sorpresa.

-… ¿No tendrá algo que ver con…?- Dijo la mujer interrogando a su marido con la mirada.

Ambos guardaron silencio dejando que las palabras inundaran el lugar, pero sin obtener respuesta…

* * *

**Yo: me siento un poco rara, este prologo fue muy corto.**

**Hana: Los prólogos que yo hago suelen ser cortos ¬¬**

**Alex: No me quejo, quedo bien.**

**Yo: … bueno, dejemos que los fans califiquen si estuvo pésima/horrible/patética/mala.**

**Alex: O si estuvo regular/aceptable/buena/genial/maravillosa.**

**Hana: O simplemente perfecta :D**

**Yo: Bueno, dejémoslo así que tenemos que seguir escribiendo.**

**Edward: Y UN BESO A MaUrA-sAn-ChAn.**

**Hana: Weee**

**Yo y Alex: ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Encuentro/Rencuentro/Recuerdo**

_Kemelle POV_

Mire mi reloj de pulsera para confirmar mis dudas. Si, eran las 2:00 pm y el invitado de mis tutores todavía no llegaba, que impuntual…

Me había levantado temprano solo para recibirlo como me habían pedido los señores Evans y ese chico aún no llegaba. Que pesadez… Me estaba cansando y el calor comenzaba a vencerme. Ya hablaría yo con ese chico cuando lo viera, aunque seguro no diría nada, como siempre.

Me incorpore con intención de irme a mi habitación, pero en ese momento oí un grito de alegría de mi tutora. Me di vuelta asustada para ver que había pasado. Maka Evans daba saltitos feliz y llamaba a su esposo para que observara por la ventana y luego me hiso una seña a mi para que me acercara.

-Miren, ya llegaron.- Dijo emocionada, saliendo por la puerta principal para recibir a la limusina negra que se estacionaba frente a la mansión.

Soul rio por lo bajo.

-Que fácil que se emociona, no ha cambiado nada.- Luego de dio vuelta para verme y me sonrió mostrando esos afilados dientes.- Vamos Melle, salgamos también.

Asentí para salir detrás de el.

_Kannon POV_

Sentí como el sol daba en mi rostro antes de abrir los ojos, pues me había quedado dormido. Mire por la ventanilla y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado.

Podía ver una enorme mansión de paredes color blanco-grisáceo y un techo azul negruzco. Como estábamos en otoño, el camino desde la verja de hierro negro hasta la casa estaba cubierto de hojas secas. Era una vista bonita.

Pensaba en esto mientras bajaba del coche (mejor dicho limusina) y mi chofer me ayudaba con las maletas. No tenía mucho equipaje, solo ropa y algunos discos, una que otra pertenencia sin demasiada importancia, por lo que no pesaba mucho.

Pero aún así me faltaban las fuerzas por mi tos. La fiebre no había pasado, pero tuve suerte y mi madre no se percato de ello. De todos modos no podía evitar toser en todo momento, pero lo cierto es que ya me sentía mejor.

Terminamos de recorrer el camino hacia la mansión –que era bastante largo, por cierto– y nos encontramos con la familia que estaba parada delante de la puerta principal.

Lo que vi me dejo impactado.

Una mujer alta, de cabello rubio cenizo me miraba sonriente. Supuse que era mi tía, Maka, de la que mi madre tanto me hablo antes de irme. Era bonita, llevaba dos coletas como si fuera una colegiala y vestía un vestido color blanco, formal pero discreto.

El otro era un hombre, lo reconocí enseguida, ya que era igual a mi padre hacia cinco años. Era mi tío, Soul. Tenía el cabello blanco y su piel no llegaba a ser del todo clara, era alto y delgado. Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención eran sus ojos rojos como la sangre, iguales a los míos.

Pero yo apenas me fije en ellos.

Lo que me dejo sin palabras era otra cosa. Una chica de mí que debía ser de mi edad sujetaba fuertemente la tela de la manga del saco que llevaba puesto Soul, ocultándose detrás de el. Tenía la cabeza gacha, por lo que su flequillo no me dejaba ver sus ojos. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de un brillante color negro. Vestía un sweater rayado color amarillo y naranja y unos pantalones tejanos marrón oscuro. Esa chica me daba un aire familiar, no sabia de que era… pero entonces levanto la vista y clavo sus ojos en los míos. Unos ojos color verde oscuro, con toques azules y con un brillo increíble.

Eso me dejo todo claro, pero a la vez, me confundió más.

_Maka POV_

De repente todo fue muy confuso. Kemelle, que sujetaba fuertemente la manga de Soul lanzo un grito ahogado y Kannon calló al suelo como si hubiera sido empujado por la brisa fresca que resoplo en ese momento. Soul se agacho a la altura de la niña para calmarla y yo corrí asía el joven que se había quedado semiinconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Oí que decía Soul al oído de Kemelle con tono preocupado. Esta lloraba a mares y se tambaleaba débilmente.

Me asuste al pensar en… no, el medico aseguro que ella estaba fuera de peligro. Pero aún así…

Me acerqué al joven, este tenía los ojos abiertos e intentaba controlar su respiración. Era un chico alto, delgado y de cabello corto color azabache. Sus ojos eran rojos como los de Soul y Wes, además, tenían la misma intensidad. Vi que alrededor de su cuello se enredaba una bufanda verde a cuadros y al tomarlo entre mis brazos para ayudarlo a incorporarse note que su temperatura era bastante elevada.

Una criada me ayudo a escoltarlo hacia la mansión. Allí lo dejamos sobre un sofá blanco, donde pudo calmarse del todo, aunque tosía bastante. Si, el chico estaba enfermo. Luego de estar así un rato, ambos nos pusimos a hablar.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Qué paso allí abajo?- Pregunte preocupada, intentando no asustarlo.

-Emmm… yo, lo siento mucho…- Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Esta bien, solo quería saber.- Pensé un poco antes de continuar.- ¿Sabes?, ella no tiene recuerdos.- Al oír esto el chico se petrificó.- Hace un año, Soul y yo, la salvamos de un accidente ferroviario donde quedo como única superviviente. Perdió a sus padres y a su memoria.- Termine con una lágrima saliendo de mi mejilla, pero no era la única que lloraba.

Me acerqué al niño que tenia enfrente y lo rodee con los brazos. El oculto su rostro entre sus manos, mostrando así su debilidad. Otra cosa más que debía entender: El era un niño, no un insensible.

-Y-yo… c-creí… q-que la v-volvería a… v-ver.- Dijo con la vos cortada y patinando y trabándose con sus propias palabras.

-¿Volver?- Interrogué sorprendida. -¿La conocías?

-S-si.

No podía creerlo… entonces el si era… _Kannon_. Nuestra Kemelle solía hablarnos de esa persona a la que ella le debía algo, pero nunca llegaba a concretarse en nada, siempre se dormía mientras hablaba o se olvidaba repentinamente lo que nos estaba diciendo. Soul y yo nos habíamos preocupado, por lo que habíamos llamado a un doctor. Tras los exámenes que le hicieron terminaron pensando que tenia amnesia de forma creciente y que los ataques de pánico que solían darle se convertirían en un problema futuramente. Eso nos preocupaba, la enfermedad mental de Kemelle se expandía y propagaba de manera preocupante, por lo que los doctores creían que su tiempo como cuerda era muy escaso. Pero… ¿Cómo salvarla de la locura?

-¿P-puedo verla…?- Me pregunto tímidamente.

No pude evitar asentir.

_Kannon POV_

Entre a la habitación que mi tía me señalaba. Tuve que hacer todo lo posible para contener mis lágrimas. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle eso? ¿Por qué a ella? La única persona en la que había encontrado una amiga, una compañía. Me acerqué a ella en silencio, para no asustarla. Estaba hecha un ovillo en un rincón, y Soul estaba a su lado. Cuando me vio se separo de ella y nos dejo a solas. Solo el silencio nos hiso compañía, pero esta duro poco, ya que los sollozos de Kemelle lo interrumpieron.

Entonces tome consienta. ¿Si había perdido la memoria, porque había reaccionado así?

¿Y… y si…? No, imposible.

-P-perdón.-Dije palpándole el hombro suavemente para no asustarla.

Ella se estremeció, pero como por arte de magia sus llantos cesaron. Se dio vuelta para verme a los ojos, por lo que me perdí en ese color verde profundo…

-Perdón por lo de antes.- Repetí más decidido.

Ella tomo el extremo de mi bufanda entre sus temblorosas manos. Tiro levemente para que me acercara. Quede sentado a poco centímetros de ella sobre el suelo de madera, pero ella acorto la distancia hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho y rodeándome con sus frágiles brazos. No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero ella volvió a comenzar a llorar.

-¿Quién es Kannon?- Pregunto con su vos dulce a punto de cortarse.

-Soy yo.- respondí correspondiendo al abrazo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno, en este capitulo solo estamos Alex y yo XD. Gracias a Kanako (a quien no pudimos contactar por MP) por su Review, y si, es verdad lo que piensas ;-), y espero que lo sigas leyendo. Comentaba porque nos esta costando escribir los capítulos, ya que tenemos tres revisiones. Primero: Alex, Hana y yo escribimos el capitulo. Segundo: Hana hace sus "modificaciones". Tercero: Alex y yo quitamos todas las "modificaciones" de Hana por cuestiones que no voy a explicar XD. También estamos con la historia de que Hana esta con mil escritos a la vez y apenas nos da tiempo, pero bueno.**

**Lo que si me pareció que tenía que decir, es que Hana (autentica fanática de Crepúsculo) quería convertir a Kemelle en vampiro ¬¬. La idea me pareció claramente mala y desde el principio dije que no, pero me pareció una buena idea publicar esta idea. Alex tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la idea de los vampiros, porque eso llevaría la historia a otro extremo al que, sinceramente, no queremos llegar.**

**Mas importante (y espero que sea la ultima vez que tenga que comentar el fic.) esta historia no va a ser "demasiado" larga, con los chicos esperamos no mas de cuatro o cinco capítulos, puede que incluso sean solo tres, pero no sabemos.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Pocas razones y dos palabras**

_Kannon POV_

Abrí los ojos muy despacio, sin ganas de hacerlo. De todo modos estaba incomodo, me había quedado dormido en el suelo y el cuerpo se sentía pesado y entumecido. No note porque era esto hasta que algo se removió incomodo sobre mi pecho. Baje la mirada para ver a mi amiga, quien dormía con el entrecejo fruncido y moviendo nerviosamente los labios, pero sin hacer sonido. Seguramente era un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

Intentado incorporarme note que Kemelle sostenía la manga de mi camisa con ambas manos. Eso hiso que sonriera inconscientemente mientras el corazón me latía extrañamente fuerte. Hacia cuatro años que no la había visto, y si bien nunca había esperado encontrarla de esta manera, no podía evitar sentirme feliz de tenerla conmigo. Estaba conociendo mi lado egoísta hasta que note que dos ojos color verde me observaban muy de cerca.

-B-buenos días.- Dije sorprendido apoyando las palmas de mis manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo para darme apoyo con las manos.

Ella bajo el rostro que ya estaba color rojo brillante.

-Buenos días.- Respondió por lo bajo. Y nos quedamos así, quietos como estatuas, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente por enzima de mí y se retiro rápidamente.

El silencio que llego a continuación fue un tanto incomodo, pero se hiso soportable cuando de manera natural Kemelle se sentó a mi lado, tome u mano con cautela, temiendo que apartara la suya, pero eso no sucedió. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que un rugido salió de mi estomago.

-Creo que sería bueno bajar a desayunar.- dijo Kemelle levantándose y separando nuestras manos.

Yo asentí levemente con la cabeza mientras la seguía por la puerta.

Una vez fuera de la habitación pude observar que era bastante temprano, el clima otoñal parecía estar intercedido por una ligera llovizna que agravaba un tono gris al paisaje. La vista era hermosa, pero hacia frio incluso dentro de la mansión, por lo que comencé a toser en pocos minutos. Kemelle coloco su mano en mi espalda, pero rápidamente la retiro avergonzada.


End file.
